This invention relates generally to a flashlight, which has been modified to provide enhanced weight, allowing the instrument to also be used for security and for purposes requiring enhanced weight during usage.
Obviously, there are many types of flashlights on the market. There are many types of weighted hammer devices available. And, various instruments, because of their configuration, generally retard shifting, once emplaced, but the flashlight, in many instances, has a tendency to roll, when rested.
The current invention is designed to provide a weighted flashlight, that can be used as an instrument, a defensive weapon, used as a hammer when required, inherently incorporates means to prevent its rolling or unauthorized shifting, but at the same time, can readily provide light, in the manner of a standard flashlight, when needed. More specifically, this invention has significant utility in the airline industry, as for use by pilots, when on duty, and flying.
The applicant has been in the airline business for over twenty years. Recent events have dictated the need for additional cockpit security measures. The pilot could carry with him a form of police baton, or even a hammer, or any other type of weapon that may be authorized by the FAA, and usually, the pilot always carries a flashlight, for a variety of purposes. The current invention is designed to provide for a combination of all of these elements, into a single instrument, namely, a flashlight, and readily available for usage for a variety of purposes.
For example, the prior patent to Strodtman, No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,255, shows a combination flashlight-baton. In it, while a flashlight may be embodied in the frontal portion of the instrument, the back end includes a telescopic baton, that may extend outwardly, and be used in that manner, but also as a weapon, when needed.
The patent to Maglica, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,782, shows a molded thermoplastic accessory cover for attachment to a flashlight, and in its structure, apparently includes one or more flat surfaces to inhibit rolling of the assembled cover and flashlight.
The patent to Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,123, shows a flashlight carrying baton, not too unlike that of the previous Strodtman reference.
The patent to Chin-Fa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,679, shows a multi-purpose traffic directors stick, which includes a flashlight, its handle, the lamp element, and an extending stick for use for direction purposes.
The use of multiple components, within a single instrument, can be seen in the patent to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742, disclosing a multi-function lighted walking cane.
The patent to Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,402, shows a flashlight with alarm and rescuer means.
The patent to Lee, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,013, shows an illuminable and soundable baton.
The patent to Kao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,665, shows an emergency type of flashlight.
The patent to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. DES.255,139, shows an electric baton for law enforcement personnel.
The patent to Maines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171, shows a side arm style of baton and combined flashlight. It does include a plug at its end opposite the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,679, shows a multi-purpose traffic directors stick.
The patent to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,889, discloses a different style of protective device, for use for self defense, having a loop member at one end and a sleeve extending therefrom.
The patent to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377, discloses a personal accessory and defense baton, of a more complex design.
The patent to Baravaglio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,309, shows a signaling baton, which may be used by the police authorities. The patent to Dong, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,568, shows a traffic police baton with means to indicate the direction in the night.
The patent to DiVito, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,080, shows an audible alarm and projection lamp attachment for a walking cane.
A similar type invention is shown in the prior patent to Bolen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,371, upon a walking cane.
The patent to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,901, shows a combined night stick, flashlight, and audible alarm.
A different style of flashlight is shown in another patent to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,499.
The current invention is designed to incorporate some of the broad features as shown in prior art devices, generally adapting the structure of a flashlight, such as a MAG LITE, so that it can be used for security purposes, as a weapon, for force applying purposes, but yet, retaining its ability to function as a flashlight, and further including means to prevent its movement, when at rest.
The concept of this invention is to provide a replacement end cap for a standard type of flashlight, such as the standard D cell MAG-LITE, so as to compound the uses to be made of the flashlight, when required. The replacement end cap is weighted, and rounded for use as a possible defensive weapon, similar to a police baton, which may be used to hit or jab an assailant, such as might be encountered by an airline pilot, while on duty and flying. The area directly under the rounded end cap, or just forwardly thereof, is shaped into a square, or other polygonal design, so that the flashlight will not roll when placed on a horizontal surface, such as upon a tray, or on the floor of the cockpit, as when not in use. The flattened area to the end cap prevents the rolling of the light, and allows the unit to be placed parallel to a surface, and stay in place, so the pilot has the assurance that the light, weapon, or other means is readily available, where it was placed, for immediate access and usage.
This type of device can also be used by the pilot as a hammer, or as a slide hammer, and this is particularly useful due to the design of the new cockpit door latching devices, which rely upon long metal bars, which are prone to jamming, as in the case of a crash or hard landing, but which will require a hardened surface, such as the multi-sided heavy weight end cap of this invention, for use for force applying and hammering purposes, as required. In addition, since the end cap of this invention is not too great a dimension, beyond that of the standard end cap for a flashlight, such as a MAG-LITE, it is designed to fit vertically into a standard size flight kit, of the type that are customarily used by pilots, currently.
In addition, since the end cap of this invention is made of electrically conducting metal, the normal functionality of the standard flashlight is unaffected, and the proper transfer of electrical energy, as required for usage of the is flashlight, can still be accomplished.
Flashlights are not new, nor are batons, as previously reviewed. The prior art shows the use of flashlights, as patented, that are also specifically designed for application as batons. What is new with this current concept is that you can convert a standard flashlight, such as a MAG-LITE, that the party already owns, into a combination of a related baton, so that it can be used as an escape tool, or as a weapon, and this can be done simply through the purchase of the converted screw-on end cap, of this invention. The polygonal or square end of the cap retards rolling, which can be a problem, particularly in aircraft, since it may encounter frequent inclines, which would otherwise cause rolling of a flashlight, as placed upon the floor, taking it away from the pilot, for ready usage in the case of an emergency. Now you can lay a flashlight, incorporating the end cap of this invention, down on the floor of a cockpit, or even in a car, trunk, or perhaps even next to one""s bed, and have it readily available for usage, without concern or worry about its rolling away.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a revision to the end cap of a flashlight, that has significant weight, retards rolling, can be used as a weapon or a tool, without sacrificing any of the attributes of the flashlight itself.
Another advantage of this current invention is to provide a replacement end cap, that may be applied to many different styles of flashlights, and converted for multi-usage purposes, as explained.
Another object of this invention is to provide a converted flashlight that may be used as a weapon.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a flashlight that may be converted for use as a tool.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flashlight that may be converted for multi-purposes, and is adapted to function more effectively when in usage, by remaining in place, once located.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the summary of invention as provided herein, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.